


Chocolate Kisses

by twistedrunes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Recreational Drug Use, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: Tommy is using marijuana to help him relax. Alfie isn't thrilled but it's an improvement on fall down drunk or opium. The upside is Tommy becomes very chatty, very soppy and very hungry.This is a quick fic inspired by @whentommymetalfie‘s headcanon about Tommy getting stoned on marijuana





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tommy smoking marijuana headcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437149) by whentommymetalfie. 



> For my North American friends “biscuits” = cookies not the type of biscuits you’re thinking. Sorry for any confusion!

Alfie’s kneading bread in the kitchen, Charlie’s asleep upstairs with Cyril keeping guard and really it’s quite a tranquil and idyllic scene, but Tommy finds himself still slightly on edge, a vague ache in his temples and at the base of his skull. So he pops into the office and takes one of the joints out of the tin he keeps in the locked drawer of his desk. 

It was Esme who first introduced the family to it, but it was Arthur who had mastered its cultivation. Tommy had to admit his brother had a talent for growing quality product. And it helped, with the deep gnawing ache he got in his head and when his shoulder burned as if the bullet was still searing through his flesh. And it helped take the edge off, mellowing him more than alcohol but without the numbness of the opium. Alfie wasn’t thrilled but saw it helped and much preferred it opium or Tommy being fall-down drunk. So he said nothing and Tommy only smoked on the weekend, outside. 

“Just going out for a smoke.” He calls back to Alfie from the front door as he pulls on his jacket, gloves and cap. 

“’Right,” Alfie calls back distractedly deeply immersed in his own form of stress relief, up to his elbows in dough. 

Returning, Tommy is drawn to the kitchen’s warmth. There are fresh rolls cooling on the kitchen counter and Alfie is still working. Tommy pops himself on the counter, happy to enjoy the warmth of the kitchen while the smoke did it’s work and made him feel a bit fuzzy and relaxed. He picks up a roll and sniffs at it. Humming softly at the lovely smell. 

“You can have one.” Alfie says, “just be careful they will still be hot.” 

“Thanks.” Tommy breaks open the roll and watches the steam waft up. He takes a mouthful chewing slowly, enjoying the texture and flavour. 

“What do you think?” Alfie asks bringing another tray of buns, to the bench and loading them onto the cooling rack.

“Mm, good,” Tommy replies around a mouthful of bread. As Tommy eats he finds himself having an unusual sensation - bread is not enough, he wants, more. More food, more flavour, more texture, just more. He shuffles to the edge of the counter and leans against Alfie, his head resting on Alfie’s shoulder as he gazes up at him lovingly.

“Alfie?” He asks sweetly

“Yes, love?” Alfie says holding back a laugh.

“Do we have any of those biscuits? The ones with the little bits of chocolate?” Tommy asks, his voice light and sing-songy at not at all Tommy like.

“No,” Alfie replies only to be cut off by a mournful sigh from Tommy. He pauses for a moment, biting back a laugh, Tommy looks and sounds just like Charlie. All big blue eyes and long lashes. “I made those for when the family came round, three weeks ago,” he adds, unable to stop himself from teasing Tommy about his uncharacteristic forgetfulness. “Remember? And your family, none of whom share your aversion to food, well, they ate them all, didn’t they. Yeah?” Alfie pauses as he watches Tommy’s face fall.

“Not even one?” Tommy asks hopefully. 

“No love,” Alfie assures him. “How about I make you something to eat? We have some nice sausages, maybe some potatoes too? An omelette perhaps? Arthur brought fresh eggs today. Or there’s some soup?” Alfie offers, never a man to miss an opportunity to get Tommy to eat. 

“No,” Tommy sighs flopping backwards to lie across the counter. “They are all too,” he pauses searching for the word, “too,” he repeats, “too, foodie.” He decides. 

“Well, biscuits are a type of food.” Alfie counters, “All-be-it not the kind one should indulge in every day,”

“Ugh,” Tommy groans throwing his arms around his head “You don’t understand.” He goes quiet for a moment and Alfie waits. “They taste amazing, soft and melty and sweet” he groans not able to find the words. “They taste like kisses.” He blurts out a moment later. “ They taste like kisses with you in the morning. They make my heart happy.” 

Alfie stands stunned for a moment, quite sure that this time his heart may actually just explode through his ribcage. He leans forward, peeling Tommy’s arms away from his head before pressing a feather-light kiss to the tip of his nose. “How ‘bout I make you some?”

“Really?” Tommy just about squeals. Alfie nods. Tommy sits up clapping his hands before wrapping his arms around Alfie’s neck and kissing him. 

Sometime later, in fact, quite a bit later, Tommy had decided to help Alfie, making the whole process at least three times longer than normal, Tommy sits on the counter waiting impatiently.

“Now?” He asks Alfie, who is finishing up the dishes, while his hand moves closer to the biscuits on the cooling rack next to him.

“You’ll burn your mouth,” Alfie warns for the fifth time in as many minutes. 

Tommy picks one up defiantly, before quickly beginning to toss it from one hand to the other. “Hot.” He states unnecessarily.

“Really?” Alfie responds sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his own reflection in the window by the sink.

As Alfie puts the last of the dishes away, Tommy takes his first tentative bite.

“Fuck.” He groans deeply, his head falling back in pleasure. 

“Good?” Alfie asks coming to stand between Tommy’s legs and taking the opportunity to kiss Tommy’s neck. 

“You want some?” Tommy offers.

“Nah,” Alfie declines, “I got my own snack right here.” He explains nipping at Tommy’s neck. 

Tommy’s legs tighten and then wrap around Alfie’s waist. He discards the biscuit and presses one hand into the counter for support as the other works into Alfie’s hair. He tugs gently, encouraging Alfie to look at him. “Let’s go to bed.”

Alfie pulls him tight against him, lifting him from the counter and carrying him towards the door. Halfway there he stops and retraces his steps, picking up the discarded biscuit and popping it into Tommy’s mouth then grabbing a handful of biscuits from the cooling rack. “Just in case you get hungry later, love.”

\---------------------------------------------

A few weeks later Tommy is in Birmingham alone for business. He wants to call Alfie, just to hear his voice. He only spoke to him and Charlie less than an hour ago to say goodnight to Charlie. So he knew Alfie would be busy getting Charlie into bed before reading a story, or two. Three most likely. He feels a little pang in his heart as he pictures the image of the two of them snuggled up reading together. Cyril would be on the bed too, he always was when Tommy wasn’t home.

Deciding he needs a distraction he opens up his bag to unpack. As soon as the case opens he is struck by a sweet, familiar scent. On top of his carefully folded clothes is a small cylinder of brown paper tied off with string. He lifts the package to his nose and breathes deeply. Sweet vanilla with a slight bitter note from the chocolate fills his nostrils. His eyes close as he feels a sense of calm wash over him.

When he opens his eyes he notices a folded piece of paper. He retrieves it and is greeted by Alfie’s familiar script. Alfie’s penmanship matched the man himself, large and bold, but with an intrinsic beauty.

_For the morning._

_Love Alfie xx_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on tumblr @twistedrunes


End file.
